


Baking

by annabeth_the_duck



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Anastacia loves chocolate, Baking, Binah is a big Harry Potter fan, Cake, Exams, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jamie secretly loves Lottie's baking, Liliana's Cave, Lottie just loved to bake, Midnight feasts, Random Tags, Raphael loves orange if you didn't know, Roommates, Set after The Lost Princess, Sorry there's no Saskia in this one, Stress, but not very relevant, ignoring the Haru thing though, just briefly mentioned, let them eat cake, no apple tarts, these tags are a mess i'm sorry, very short fluff fic, where does she find the time though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: When Lottie gets stressed, she bakes.Aka it's exam time and Lottie just bakes a truckload of cakes and cookiesThank you so much to the supportive Rosewood people on Tumblr, y'all are the best!
Kudos: 5





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!  
> No shipping in this one, just general friendship between the characters.

It was that time of the year again at Rosewood: exams. The most despised occasion: even if it was necessary, it didn’t mean people had to like it.

After failing her exams last year, which resulted in a _very_ interesting trip to Japan, Lottie was more nervous than usual about the tests that were looming ahead.

When Lottie was stressed, she tended to bake. Like, a lot. All her friends, acquaintances, and even some people she’d only met in passing found baked goods in little baskets and bags outside their doors. In fact, most of Rosewood received some of Lottie’s delicious treats. Cakes, cookies, cupcakes, candy, pastries, pies, tarts (though not apple); you name it, Lottie had most likely baked it. No one quite knew how she found the time for all that baking, but they were very grateful that she did.

Even Professor Devine found a small, pink basket of leaf-shaped cookies with purple icing outside her office door after agreeing to stock the Ivy kitchen with more baking ingredients so Lottie could happily continue on her baking spree.

Everyone loved her baking:

Lola was shocked at Lottie’s craftsmanship and icing expertise with her lemon-flavoured star cookies, and they both made plans to have a baking afternoon after exams were finished.

When Micky received his sweet treats, he and Lottie ended up having a 20-minute long conversation about the right tools to use when piping icing, which was proudly displayed in a swirly pattern on his chocolate cupcakes.

Anastacia was shocked into silence by Lottie’s generosity and praised her to the high heavens after eating her entire gift of chocolate caramel fudge brownie in 2 days.

Lottie didn’t even need to know sign language to know that Percy was in love with his buttery banana bread, similar to his namesake.

Raphael called her the Goddess of Baking for a whole month after thanking her with a big smile for his orange macarons.

Binah was very pleased by the Harry Potter-themed delicacies Lottie had made for her, fascinated by the fondant creations Lottie had carefully placed on top of several cupcakes.

Ellie and Lottie had many midnight feasts and sugar-fueled study sessions in their dorms with the baking Lottie made. Ellie’s favourite was definitely the blackberry pie, though.

Even Jamie got a batch of oatmeal slice, which he blandly thanked her for but secretly loved.

After the exams were all finished, Lottie brought her friends down to Liliana’s cave and unveiled her white, layered marble cake; it looked almost too beautiful to eat. Everyone oohed and aahed over it, but eventually they all took a slice, even Jamie, who pretended to be indifferent but actually liked the cake. They all loved it and vowed to never underestimate Lottie ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit repetitive, there are not a lot of synonyms for 'baked goods' lol. Please leave a comment, it's great to hear from people, and I would appreciate it if you checked out my other fics too!


End file.
